A typical computer system provides a computer user work environment to end users, wherein the computer user work environment runs on top of a generic computer operating system. With this work environment, an end user can login to the system and. setup various computer resource access controls based on his or her permitted role. Therefore, the end user, for example, can configure computer resources such as disks, networks, file folder/directory systems, and others. Also, various computer tasks & operations can be executed by the computer application; and the computer operating system of a system provides the results of tasks to the end user. Specially, with a generic computer operating system, this computer user work environment allows each of a plurality of concurrent users to run multiple concurrent tasks or operations simultaneously.
The computer user work environment has evolved from paper tape & punch card environment, command line environment on a native system to window & mouse click environment on a native system in the past. This invention provides users a web-based computer user work (operating) environment on top of generic operating system for a single or multiple computers, and allows each of the users access to one or multiple computing systems through a conventional web-browser.